baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Korgan Bloodaxe
|area = Athkatla Slums > Copper Coronet |strength = 18/ 77 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 19 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 7|total_scores = 80.77|conflict = Aerie|voice_actor = Bill Martin|creature_codes = KORGAN.cre|companion_quests = Help Korgan Recover the Book of Kaza|chapter_requirement = 2}} Korgan Bloodaxe is a chaotic evil dwarf berserker and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Korgan is available to recruit from Chapter 2. This dwarf can be found in the Copper Coronet inn in Slums area, like Anomen, Nalia and Clara. He joins the party to find a book which was written by the lich Kaza. Once removed, he’ll require every time to return to the party. Quests * Help Korgan Recover the Book of Kaza (There're time limits in this quest) Relationships * He despises Aerie for being physically weak, and will eventually belittle her to the point where she demands that the player character remove Korgan from the group or she will leave. If they're still kept together in Throne of Bhaal, Korgan will continue to diss Aerie, but this time Aerie will stand up on her own and fight back against the insult, in which Korgan reveals that he's just teasing her and trying to toughen her up by insulting her all along, thus his job is done. * Korgan despises Nalia for the same reason, but won't actually fight her * He appears to be attracted to Mazzy Fentan, and will occasionally have banters where he hits on her * Keldorn has a few interesting banters with him, involving the dichotomy of good and evil and even seems to admire Korgan's power while admonishing his dark nature and bloodthirstiness * If Korgan, Jaheira and Nalia are in the same party, many quests will have special dialogue, with Jaheira making plenty of snarky comments at Korgan's direction. Gameplay As a dwarf berserker with 19 constitution, Korgan enjoys a -5 bonus to his Death, Wands and Spells saving throws, as well as a +5 bonus to his hit points every level, up to level 9. His Enrage ability is invaluable when fighting liches as it grants him 60 seconds of immunity to Imprisonment, which liches use a lot. He's the only dwarf companion in game, the only character who can use the Dwarven Thrower warhammer without Gorion's Ward also being a dwarf or a thief with the Use Any Item high-level class ability. Korgan has the following items when he joins: a battle axe +1, 20 Throwing Axes, splint mail, a Helmet and a Small Shield. He starts out with 5 proficiency points in axes. Biography Quotes Dialogues Achievements The Book of Kaza Track down the Book of Kaza for Korgan. Personality For the most part, Korgan is a crude, unpleasant, bloodthirsty brute and unbecoming of a typical dwarf. However, there are certain conversations that can reveal a slightly more thoughtful, sophisticated, and even soft side to him (some of the later conversations he can have with Mazzy, for example). His desire to kill largely overshadows this other side of him, however. External links * Category:Creatures Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic evil companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of evil morality